


The Art Of War(m Downs)

by wotcherpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, I ain't ever written something like this so like whatever! she wrote it now!, Marauders' Era, this is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotcherpotter/pseuds/wotcherpotter
Summary: "Her walk from where she had landed to the change rooms was jilted from the aching in her muscles. After years of practicing quidditch, she still hadn’t mastered the art of a warm down."Marlene gets help from Emmeline on the perfect warm down.





	The Art Of War(m Downs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I wrote this one for the MarauderNet Alphabet Challenge on tumblr. This week is F for Fics! I did something a bit different than usual. Please let me know what you think!

Marlene touched down on the quidditch pitch with a  _ thud _ . Her muscles ached; Potter had been running them into the ground ahead of next weekend’s match against Ravenclaw. Her practice robes were soaked with sweat, and now that she wasn’t flying around there was no breeze cooling her down. Her walk from where she had landed to the change rooms was jilted from the aching in her muscles. After years of practicing quidditch, she still hadn’t mastered the art of a warm down. 

The rest of the team were already inside. James was  _ still _ going over the last play they had practiced, something he’d coined a ‘Stags-head Switch-up’ and Black had sniggered at every time it was said. Whatever that meant. 

“Give it a rest, Potter,” Marlene complained form the doorway. 

James rolled his eyes from where he was still talking to Frank, but stopped his incessant ‘tactic talk’ as he called it. Frank took the opportunity to escape to the showers, and James followed suit. 

Marlene took her time stripping out of her practice gear, taking off each item methodically. She was always the last one back up to the castle after practice for this reason, this due in part to her superstitious warm down routine. A pile of her practice pads grew on the bench next to her, and majority of the team had already showered and left the change rooms for the evening. Marlene started to stall, putting off getting into the shower for as long as she could. 

Finally, her last team member walked out of their cubicle in a change of clothes. 

“Merlin, McKinnon, hope you don’t go that slow on the pitch next weekend,” Hestia Jones joked as she walked past. 

Marlene laughed politely at the jibe, and stood to indicate she was walking towards the showers. Hestia took a second to understand but eventually she realised that Marlene didn’t want to chat. It wasn’t that Marlene didn’t like Hestia, and ordinarily she would talk with her on their way back up to the castle, but Marlene had a prior engagement that she had been dreaming about all day. Hestia got the hint and left, and Marlene breathed out a sigh of relief she hadn’t realised she was holding. 

Marlene sat back down the bench and leaned against the cool of the stone wall behind her. Her body was still overheated from the training, and the cold soothed her skin. She was sitting in her practice pants and a sports bra; her shirt was thrown haphazardly into her practice bag and the rest of her gear still sitting on the bench beside her. 

Hey eyes were closed when the first sounds of footsteps caught her ears. She snapped them open and a broad smile split her face in two at the sight before her. Emmeline was standing before her, robes open slightly, just enough so that Marlene could tell there was barely anything underneath them. Marlene’s heart was beating in her throat; she was excited, but she was also nervous. Emmeline had been one of her best friends since they had met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. In a way it had been a natural escalation from friends to more, and she was grateful there was never an awkward period where they weren’t sure if the other liked each other or not. But it was still all so new to her, and she wasn’t ever sure if she was any good. 

Emmeline flicked her wand at the door to the change rooms to lock it, and in the same fluid moment her robes slid down her body and landed in a pile on the floor. Marlene was pulled out of her self consciousness, and felt a warmth pool in her stomach. Marlene pulled her own wand out of the pocket of her pants and used it to dim the lighting in the changing rooms - one of the things she had learnt quickly was that it never hurt to set the mood. 

Emmeline’s silvery giggle floated across the room to Marlene and her heart fluttered at her favourite sound. When Emmeline finally reached where she was sitting, she straddled Marlene’s lap. Marlene’s hands found their place around Emmeline’s waist, and Emmeline wrapped her own around Marlene’s neck. They leaned in together and their noses touched, lips barely a whisper away from each other. 

“I swear to Merlin, if Potter makes you train for that long ever again I’m going to hex him so hard he’s unconscious for the game,” Emmeline grumbled. 

Marlene snorted a laugh in response, and leant the inch further she needed to close the distance between their lips. Emmeline’s lips were cold from waiting outside, and tasted like the caramels she was always eating. They were sticky and delicious, and Marlene swiped her tongue across them several times chasing the sweetness. Emmeline tilted her head to deepen the kiss and Marlene hummed approvingly in response. Emmeline’s hands had skimmed down Marlene’s body to fiddle with the laces on her pants. Her fingers were cool on her skin and she shivered; both with delight and chill. 

Marlene trailed her kisses down Emmeline’s jaw, pressing a kiss behind her left ear and into the crook of her neck. She slid the straps of Emmeline’s bra down her arms, releasing her breasts from their restraints in the process. Her nipples were already hard, from the cold or from stimulation Marlene wasn’t sure. She thumbed Emmeline’s right nipple and felt her jerk slightly on her lap.

“Is that - is that alright?” Marlene asked quietly. 

“Yeah Marly, you just surprised me,” Emmeline soothed, and placed a soft kiss on Marlene cheek. 

She finally got the laces undone on Marlene’s pants, and nudged Marlene to lift her bum off the seat so she could pull them down. They were discarded on the floor similarly to Emmeline’s robes had been. Marlene pulled off her sports bra hastily and it joined the growing pile of laundry. Emmeline knelt on the ground in front of Marlene and rested her elbows on Marlene’s thighs. She leant forward and took Marlene’s right breast in her mouth, thumbing the other with her right hand. Marlene’s breath hitched as Emmeline tugged and nipped at her breasts. She wanted to return the favour and her own hands felt around until she reached Emmeline’s breasts again, but Emmeline pushed her hands away. 

“Let me help you relax, Marly,” Emmeline insisted. 

Marlene’s protests were futile when Emmeline’s mouth was over her left breast. Marlene felt as Emmeline’s hand skimmed down her body again and dipped below the waistband of her knickers. She felt a groan around her nipple as Emmeline’s finger found a her core, already wet with anticipation. A finger circled around her clit, tantalisingly slow. 

Marlene groaned, in frustration, in pleasure, she wasn’t sure and it could have been both. Emmeline grinned wickedly up at her, and the sight of her between her thighs was one of the sexiest images she’d seen in her life. Thankfully, Emmeline was generous and she sped up the face. Marlene was greedy, and she tilted Emmeline’s head so that she could kiss her again. She nipped at Emmeline’s bottom lip, earning a pinch from Emmeline on her right nipple. 

The pleasure was blinding, and as Marlene gasped Emmeline pulled away and her hand out of Marlene’s underwear. Marlene whined at the lack of stimulation, but Emmeline was one step ahead (as always) and pulling Marlene’s underwear down her thighs. Emmeline’s mouth was around her clit and Marlene’s moan was louder than she expected. She felt her cheeks warm up but she couldn’t find it in herself to care too much with the what Emmeline’s tongue was doing. 

Emmeline pushed a finger in, and a second, pumping them in and out. Marlene’s moans tumbled out uncontrollably. She angled her body so that the next time Emmeline’s fingers pushed inside it felt like every nerve in her body ended at that one point in her body. Her thighs were tensing and that warm feeling was pooling in her stomach again. Her hand was tangled in the dark tresses of Emmeline’s hair, and she hoped Emmeline had thought to cast a silencing charm because she could not control her volume at the present time. 

Emmeline reached up to pinch her nipple again and that was the tipping point. Marlene’s whole body tensed and she saw stars. Emmeline pushed off the ground and cupped Marlene’s face in her hands, kissed her deeply. Marlene could taste herself now on Emmeline’s lips and it was tangy. Emmeline was straddling her lap again and Marlene took the opportunity to dip her own hand into Emmeline’s knickers. 

Emmeline moaned into her mouth as Marlene pushed through her folds and inside her. Emmeline was almost dripping, eager and ready, so Marlene pushed a second finger in. She pushed in and out, slowly at first, and Emmeline grew impatient. She began to move herself up and down on Marlene’s fingers. Marlene twisted her wrist slightly and Emmeline’s moans grew uncontrollable on her tongue. She did it again and again, until Emmeline became sloppy and suddenly tensed around her fingers. Marlene kissed pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck again as Emmeline rode out her high. 

When she was back down Emmeline leant her head forward so that it was leaning on Marlene’s. They were both panting slightly with exertion, lazy smiles on their faces. Marlene pulled her fingers out gently, not wanting the moment to end but knowing that it would be over all too soon. They basked in each other’s afterglow for a couple more moments, before Emmeline gave her a quick kiss and stood up again, albeit shakily.  

Marlene was absolutely knackered as she dressed herself again, pulled her underwear up from where it had pooled at her feet. Emmeline tossed her practice pants back at her from where they had landed near her robes, and Marlene giggled her thanks. 

Once Emmeline’s robe was properly secured they made their way back up to the castle, hand in hand. 

“I think I finally figured out how to warm down after practice.”


End file.
